There is a case in which a femto base station apparatus is placed in a macro cell in order to improve radio quality in a narrow area such as in a home and the like, or to distribute traffic of the macro cell.
In femto base station apparatuses, there is a type of femto base station apparatus which is provided with a function of radio plug and play (radio PnP) in which the femto base station apparatus monitors surrounding radio wave environment and automatically sets a radio related parameter for realizing an easy setup method.
According to the radio PnP function, for example, only by turning on the femto base station apparatus, the femto base station apparatus automatically sets and adjusts various parameters, related to radio, depending on placement situation and the like. Thus, it becomes unnecessary to perform radio wave measurement and to set various parameters based on the radio wave measurement result that were necessary in the conventional technique. Thus, operation can be started more easily.